Seasons
by belaruslovesyou
Summary: Collection of 4 very, VERY, VERY (I cannot stress this enough) short US/UK fluffy one-shots loosely based on the song "Seasons" by Said the Whale. Light yaoi, established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Well, I should update my other thing. But I don't feel like it. So I decided to write this collection of 4 very, VERY short, fluffy-ish US/Uk one-shots. I should finish these either today or over the weekend. But anyway, these are based off a song called _Seasons _by Said the Whale. Very good band, very sweet song. The portion of the lyrics that the certain one shot is based off of will be at the beginning of said one shot. Here we go.  
**

**I don't own Hetalia. :(  
**

**Reviews always welcome and appreciated!  
**

**Also, let me say: these are LOOSELY based off the lyrics. But either way, the song is the inspiration.  
**

* * *

**WINTER**

**_I always thought that winter was for lovers_  
**

**_'Cause when else is a body's warmth so warm?  
_**

**_Underneath my clothes, your hands are freezing  
_**

**_But I don't say a word  
_**

"A-Alfred," a small form shivered next to me, pushing up close to my side. "Can we go home? I'm cold."

"Cold!" I chuckle softly, kissing the top of the blonde's head. "But it's Christmastime; I want to show you around the city. Besides," I stop him, right there in the middle of Central Park, and wrap my arms around him. "I'm here to keep you warm."

The Brit blushes and stares up at me with emerald eyes, lightly slapping my arm. "Oh, stop it, git!" he says, trying to give me a nasty look. His fake grimace quickly fades into the small smile that he was hiding.

I smile back at him, dipping my head down as he stands up on his tip-toes, and press my lips softly against his. After a few seconds, I pull away, leaning my forehead against his, gently tightening his plaid scarf around his neck. "Now-," I start to say, but I'm cut off buy my surroundings. I look up towards the early evening sky. Fluffy, white snowflakes had begun to fall, standing out against the blue-gray December sunset.

I grin toothily at the much welcomed, romantic flakes, then turn to Arthur, who's smiling as much as I am. I take him in my arms yet again and whisper in his ear, "I know a place that has great hot chocolate."

"Right-o, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**SPRING**

**_But maybe it's the spring that is for lovers  
_**

**_'Cause that is when the world comes out in bloom  
_**

**_In the light of all the lengthening days  
_**

**_That still end too soon  
_**

"This is so..." the blonde Brit bends down and picks a dandelion that had pushed its way up between the worn, gray stepping stones of a narrow path through a freshly bloomed garden.

"Beautiful?" I grin, smiling warmly and taking his pale hand.

He nods. "Yes. All the flowers, the sun... it's so warm and nice," he smiles at me. "It smells wonderful, too."

I stare at the short man in front of me. His golden hair shining in the early May sun, his green eyes sparkling like the grass and leaves and stems that surrounded us...

Times like this made me realize what a beautiful creature he truly was, that Arthur Kirkland...

"Alfred...? Alfred!"

"What?" I blink. "Oh. Sorry," I grin lopsidedly, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Arthur tilts his head to the side. "Is there something on my face...?"

I chuckle. "Of course not!"

"Then... what were you staring at so intently?" he raises a fluffy eyebrow, inching towards me.

"Oh, you know," I smile, closing the distance between us, cupping his face in my hands. "Just the most beautiful flower in the garden."

"Oh, really?" he blushes and smiles at me.

"How could I not?" I kiss his forehead. "You're the only flower I'd ever dream of picking."

* * *

**I don't even know. Gah. Is this even cute? Or just weird? I don't know, I don't know, I don****'t know. Blech,  
**

**Reviews welcome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER**

**_But now I'm thinking summer is for lovers_  
**

**_'Cause when else will we find the time to leave?  
_**

**_Lay out in a field and watch our love growing  
_**

**_And swaying in the breeze  
_**

"Alfred, can we turn back now?" Arthur complains weakly, grasping my hand and dragging on behind me. "It's humid. I'm tired."

"Shh," I grin, still trudging on. "Almost there."

The sun is beating down, even through the thick canopy of bright green leaves above us. And yes, it is humid-I can almost smell the thunderstorm brewing for the late afternoon already. Arthur is not happy about this little adventure-once he found out I wasn't taking one of the trails, he flipped. Luckily, I still convinced him to come with me, even though I might have to carry him back.

"Alfred," he whines again. "Can we please go back? This is a whole lot of bloody nonsense. I'd much rather-"

"Here. We're here," I smile. Running my hand across my clammy forehead, I move out of the Brit's line of sight, revealing an opening in the dense forest. His green eyes brighten up immediately at the sight.

"Oh. Wow," he says breathlessly.

"I found this one day. When I got lost," I chuckle, a little embarrassed.

"Well, love," he smiles slightly, stepping out into the clearing, filled with wildflowers and the clear blue sky. "That little trek was worth it."

* * *

**Is this one especially short? Oh, well. I finally have time to update-school was cancelled. Go Hurricane Sandy! But yeah. Here's this little thing. One more and this sorry excuse for a story is finished. :(**

**Reviews welcome always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FALL**

**_But could it be the fall that is for lovers?_  
**

**_'Cause that is when the leaves get tired of being_**

**_Green and then they turn into others_**

**_That are very rarely seen_**

"Ow," I mutter, cursing quietly under my breath. The old wooden rake had given me a splinter again. I throw it to the ground and remove the small piece of wood swiftly and pick it back up again.

The tree in my yard is almost bare, its brown trunk and remaining leaves looking picturesque against the unique blue of the mid-autumn sky. Instead of enjoying this, however, I get to rake up all the colored leaves into a big pile.

I'm almost finished, getting a few stray leaves from around the base of the huge tree, when I hear a familiar Brit's laugh behind me.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no-" I whip around as fast as possible, but it's too late.

"Surprise!" Iggy says, lying in the middle of my now scattered hard work.

"My leaves!" I frown, then smile at him. "Oh, well. Guess I'll do it again." I jump down in the pile next to him, pick up a handful of leaves, and toss them in his face.

"Hey!" Arthur exclaims, picking a reddish-yellow leave out of his soft, blonde hair. "What was that for, git?"

"Ruining my pile," I grin.

"Well," he throws a handful of leaves back at me. "Let me just ruin it more for you."

* * *

**Gah done. Blech. Again, reviews welcome. Sorry this is not that great. But it's something.**

**Wheee see you later. Off to attempt to update my BelAme story.**


End file.
